Love At First Sight ONE SHOT xLAVIxREADERx
by ImGoingInsaneHelp
Summary: Title: Love At First Sight.


_**|| Your (Reader) PoV ||**_

There was no one around to help you, you weren't going to last very long if you didn't get any Medical help, your going to be a dead Exorcist, because of the big, deep cut on your right hip. Your Exorcist jacket was long deserted, seeing as it was ripped to shreds by an Akuma that surprise attacked you. Level 3 too boot!

Slowly, you stagger out of a monster infested Forest, you glance around, your grip on the sword on your back tighten. You were ready for anymore surprise attacks. "Ngh! D---damn it!" you yelp when you tripped and hit the ground.

Growling, you try to get back up, which you are successful, you begin you staggering walk towards the way where you have good feeling about. The feeling was pretty much telling you to_ go that way_.

You started to feel a bit dizzy from the bloodloss, you stopped a few seconds, panting with your eyes closed. You were using you keen hearing to see if anyone was coming.

Yes, two Human's were coming this way. It seems like their heading this way.

"No... I have to warn them...!" you then began to run stairght, you ingored the stabbing feeling on your right hip and you were panting like crazy when you got the enterance of the Forest, your wound was open and you were bleeding like crazy now.

"Leave...! You shouldn't go this way!" you warned the two people infront of you. Your eyes then shut close, and you fell backwards, you lost to much blood.

".... N---no!" but, before you hit the ground, you felt someone wrap their arms around you and hit the ground instead. Then... You passed out. Your Innocence started working on healing you.

_**|| Lavi PoV ||**_

When I saw the girl infront of me begining to fall backwards, I ran towards her. When got to her, I wrapped my arms around her and turned around and made myself hit the ground instead. I grunted when the back of my head the hit ground, hard.

"Your okay---" My green eye widen when I felt something wet and sticky on my left hand that was on her right hip. "Shit! Hey, Gramps! The girl is wounded bad!" I shouted when I sat up, my face showing a concern for the girl. But, then I felt something warm and tingling feeling on my hand, when I looked down, I saw for the first time the sword on her back, and it was glowing a lime-green color. "... An Anti-Akuma weapon..?" I than realised that the girls Anti-Akuma weapon trying to heal it's masters wound!

"Gramps...?" I questioned confused. My heart was racing harshly againest my rib-cage.I then noticed something on the girl's neck, so I standed up, and looked down, my widen. The Black Order's crest was tattoo'd on her neck!

_**"Who is this girl?!"**_ Lavi exclaimed loudly in his mind.

_**|| The Black Order ||**_

"Hey, Sir, DId you mention to Lavi and Bookman that they might run into General (Last Name)?" Reever asks, making Kurmoi Lee twitch. He forgot about that little detail.

".... Why of course!!" Kumoi laugh, but Reever notice the pause of his reply.

"You forgot about that, didn't you?" Reever than slapped some more paperwork on Kumoi's desk, making him cry, "Your going to do some of my Paperwork for that." Reever glared. (Name) (Last Name) was kinda like a Daughter to him. She was a powerful Exorcist, which is why is she a General at the age 17.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kumoi cries out loud, making Reever laugh evily inside his mind.

_**|| Back With Lavi ||**_

Not knowing how to deal with the girl, who is now compeletely healed--thanks to her weapon-- but is still asleep, I sigh. I glanced at the girl who looks to be a year younger than me, she was beautiful. Too Beautiful.

_**"... Seems like I have to hide the fact from Gramps that I fell in love at first sight... But geez! How stupid of me! Falling in love at first sight!! U"**_ I heard the girl besides me moan in her sleep, making me seemingly blush. Oooh, I wish I could make her moan----! No! Stop it! -Insert mental slap-

"Lavi.... Did you actually fall in love at first sight, this time?" Ah crap..... The old panda found me out too quickly. I shifted my gaze to something else, "No. What makes you think that?" I let out a nervous laugh. Damn, now Gramps knows that I did.

"... I guess things like these really do happen once a life-time for Bookman." Bookman grumbles under his breathe, making Lavi look at him weridly. Sighing, Bookman tells him that he made the same mistake once.

"Wow... So... Am I allowed to love.. Um--" Lavi was interupped, by a grunt of a approval, making Lavi grin widely with glee. "Thank you old Panda!!"

_**|| Next Week, Your (Reader) PoV ||**_

"Lavi! Get your ass over here!!" you yell, utterly annoyed by Lavi's _Love At First Sight_ crap with random woman he sees. How on earth did you fall so damn hard for this guy?!

"Lavi--" you were about to stomp over to him, until you felt someone wrap their arms around your waiste, "Get you hands off of me." you growl in warning, but you felt something harden againest your butt, making you widen your eyes. Oh shit..... "**GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!**" you sent your right elbow upwards, and it made impact againest the man's jaw.

The pervert let go, and I went forward, and said the first name at came into mind, "**LAVI!!**" I then I felt myself being pushed up againest a chest I knew well. I looked up, my eyes widen when I saw Lavi was angry. "Keep you fucking fithly hands off of her!! She belongs to me!!" Lavi cried out in rage, his eyes in a death glare towards the man who grabbed you.

"Leave before I decide to bash you skull in...." Lavi cold voice sent shivers down you spine, but, you wrapped your arms around his torso. Tears of Joy flowing down you cheeks.

Lavi arms around your waiste tighten, but he blushed harshly when he realised what he said. When he heard your sobs, he smiled sorrowful. "It's alright now, I'm here..." Lavi nuzzled his head in your hair. When he sensed eyes on him, he twitched. "(Name)-san, we should go catch up with Gramps. His probably really angry when he realised that aren't behind him." Lavi saw you shake your head no, he grinned devilishly, he picked you up bridel style, making you squel.

"By the way.... I meant what I said early. Your mine wheather you like or not." Lavi mumbles on your arm.

"It's alright, I was always yours from the moment I met you." you whisper in his ear.

**THE END**.


End file.
